Powerful! Smart! Harry Challenge Rewrite
by MathiasNightlord01
Summary: This is my second attempt at making a Harry Potter Writing Challenge that I thought up after reading several awesome fics like Delenda Est by Lord Silvere, Knowledge is Power by Fettucini, Letters by TheEndless7, RuneMaster by Tigerman, and much more. Due to some feed back from some of the authors this challenge has been rewritten to cover some of the errors found in the original.


**Badass! Powerful! Smart! Different! Harry Potter Challenge ****(Rewritten)**

* * *

This is my first Harry Potter Fic Challenge I thought up after reading several awesome fics. Hope you like it! I don't have a specific theme in mind for this challenge so whatever you guys come up with is fine by me as long as you meet the general requirements of the challenge.

**Attention!: Due to some feed back from some of the author's this challenge has been rewritten to cover some of the errors found in the original challenge. **

* * *

**Here are the requirements for the Challenge:**

1. ) Harry must be smarter, more independent, and more powerful than he was cannon.

2. ) Harry must bond with ONE of these two wands and each has its own backstory (For more details concerning this look at the comments below the pairings list you see my reasoning for doing this) :

**(1)** Elder, Thestral Hair, 15 inches, otherwise known as The Elder Wand:

**Backstory:** If you choose this wand than Dumbledore didn't bond with it after defeating Grindlewald or gave it to Ollivander to study for safekeeping. It did originally belong to one of his Ancestors so it would make since if the wand bonded with him.

**(2)** Ebony, Nundu Heartstring, 14 inches "Powerful, yet supple. Excellent for all branches of known magic and my greatest creation":

**Backstory: **If you choose this wand than in the challenge, this is the one first wands Garrick Ollivander ever created as well as being the most powerful, possibly rivaling The Elder Wand in terms of magical strength and ability. Ollivander purchased the Nundu Heartstring core in 1933 on the Island of Gabon in Africa during a trip with his father during his apprenticeship to him.

They had come across a hunting party of African Wizards who had just killed a Nundu, the most dangerous magical beast in the world, that had been terrorizing several villages for over 4 years. After seeing the rare and magically powerful beast's corpse he asked the leader of the hunting party if he could have one of its heartstrings which they allowed for the price of 100 galleons. Ollivander paid the wizard with his savings and took the heartstring. After that he found an Ebony tree on the island and took some wood from it.

Several months later he crafted the wand on his own time as an experiment and was shocked by how powerful it was. Before his eventual death Ollivander's father always complained to him that he would never find a match for it despite how powerful it was. But when Harry bonds with it Ollivander is overjoyed and tells Harry its story and that he expects great things from him. This wand is unique as it is the first and only one of its kind.

3.) Harry must become an Animagus either sometime in the summer before or during his 3rd or 4th year at Hogwarts (Author's choice). I added this because it is a tribute to his father's heritage as James Potter was an animagus himself so it harry does have the potential to transform. Plus I thought it would be a useful tool for him to have in his fight against Voldemort for spying, disguise, or even escape purposes. For example, he could become a bird and spy on his enemies without their knowledge like Rita Skeeter did with her beetle form or escape and disguise route, for example Sirius Black, he escaped Azkaban and stayed hidden for almost an entire year undetected because nobody knew he could transform with the exception of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

4.) Harry's Parselmouth abilities must come from himself, not Voldemort. My reasoning for this is that being one of Slytherin's Bloodline isn't the only way to gain this ability. Because several Parselmouth's throughout history weren't related to Slytherin such as Paracelsus and Herpo the Foul. The second part of my reasoning is that Paracelsus, the first Parselmouth, was the first to have the ability and he clearly didn't inherit it from someone else. So in this challenge Harry's Parselmouth abilities were something he was born with on his own and will be the first natural born Parselmouth seen in a few centuries NOT of the Slytherin line. This way Harry won't lose a useful and rare ability if or when he gets rid of Voldemort's horcrux from his body. Note that this has been confirmed by J.K. Rowling herself in her webchats in 2007.

5.) Harry must learn Occlumency or Legilimency either sometime in the summer before or during his 4th year (Author's Choice) after recieving the vision of Voldemort planning his ressurection that we see at the beginning of the fourth book.

6.) Harry must learn how to perform at least some controlled wandless magic during first year. My reasoning for this is because we see and hear of harry using uncontrolled bits of wandless magic before and during his tenure at hogwarts and we know this magic can be controlled as seen with Voldemort during his childhood before Hogwarts. Harry, being Voldemort's equal, should also be capable of this. Plus, I figured if he was captured or lost his wand during a fight knowning this skill could prevent him from being completely helpless like most wizard's would be.

7.) Harry must learn to fight in hand-to-hand combat and have some sort of back-up weapon in case he loses his wand and/or can't do much magic. Plus, I figured if he was captured or lost his wand during a fight knowning these skill would prevent him from being completely helpless like most wizard's would be.

8.) Harry must learn to speak at least 1 or 2 secondary languages at least before his 4th year. I thought this would give Harry something to do over the summer holiday's along with reading up on magic. Plus, I believe he is smart enough to learn this skill and being multilingual has it's advantages and if his friend Hermione could do it Harry should be able to do it too. It could also be useful if Harry had to travel to other countries to stay hidden or gather support like say Romania, Bulgaria, France or Spain for instance? Also, as an added benefit, if he could speak a language fluently then he could disguise himself and blend in to their population should the need ever arise.

9.) Harry must be gifted in the areas of Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Flying. I added this because Harry in cannon had the potential to do well in these subjects but because of certian factors, like Ron's jealously and Snape's grudge for instantance, he was held back from achieving the potential he obviously had. If he really applied himself he could have fought much more evenly in his fights with Voldemort than in cannon. After all, why should everyone like Hermoine, Snape, Dumbledore, and Voldemort be the only gifted and talented like this while Harry only gets to be good at Defense against the Dark Arts when he is supposed to be Voldemort's equal?

10.) **(Note: The use of this next theme is optional but if used you must follow its guidelines)** Harry CANNOT be an heir of any of the founders save Gryffindor if the writer chooses go this route and he will not be the heir of any family line other than Gryffindor, Potter, and Pervell families and the Black family through Sirius's will and his grandmother Dorea Black who married Charlus Potter Harry's grandfather. I have seen stories where he is the heir to all the founder's and such but it's used too much and his being heir to the heir of Potter, and Black family's did happen and the Potter's where speculated to have been related to Gryffindor's bloodline and it was confirmed by Dumbledore in the books that Harry is a direct decendant from the third brother, Ignotus Pervell, who made the Cloak of Invisibility. So those four are actually within the realm of the possible, the other's not so much.

11.) Dumbledore must not be evil. However, A Manipulative and/or misguided Dumbledore is fine.

12.) Snape must either become neutral toward Harry or at the very least gotten rid off at some point in the story.

13.) NO slash, Yaoi, or Bisexual pairings and NO Fem!Harry allowed. I have nothing against it or those that like that sort of thing but I find that there are just too many of them out there and I simply don't care for them myself.

14.) The author may only choose from any following pairings listed to use in the fic. The reason for this is because there really aren't enough stories featuring these pairings:

Harry P. x Daphne G.

Harry P. x Luna L.

Harry P. x Fleur D.

Harry P. x Susan B.

Harry P. x Bellatrix L.

Harry P. x Narcissa M.

Harry P. x Demelza R.

Harry P. x Emmeline V.

Harry P. x Hannah A.

Harry P. x Hestia J.

Harry P. x Nymphadora T.

Harry P. x Padma P.

Harry P. x Rita S.

Harry P. x Pansy P.

Harry P. x OFC Muggle Girl

Harry P. x OFC Vampire Girl

Harry P. x OFC Werewolf Girl

Harry P. x OFC Beauxbatons Girl

Harry P. x OFC Durmstrang Girl

Harry P. x OFC

(Note: If Harry is paired with a creature he MUST remain human or at least mostly human. Every fic that has him paired with a vampire or werewolf has him being turned into one himself and it wouldn't hurt for someone to try him staying human in the relationship)

* * *

Well that covers all the requirements for the Challenge. Other than the things mentioned on the list the author are free to do whatever they like with it should they choose to do this challenge.

Though most are probably wondering why I haven't got the more well-known parings like Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny. The answer to that is simple, I find that there are just too many of them and there needs to be more stories with these lesser-known or even non-existent pairings. For Example, there are almost no fics with Harry paired with a vampire or a werewolf that aren't slash fics and Harry paired with a muggle girl is practically non-existent.

Now with the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons pairings I thought someone could try to make a Fic out of that even if they don't take the challenge because it would be nice to see someone trying something new for a change in terms of pairings. The same could be said of for the creature and muggle pairings as well.

Finally there are Harry's wand choices, I didn't add his phoenix wand because frankly I thought we could use more stories with Harry having a more powerful wand and not having to worry about Prior Incantantem from the twin cores. Plus it would give Harry and edge he needs against Voldemort because Harry was always at a huge disadvantage and if Voldemort's wand is powerful like Olivander said than I say Harry should have something to make the duels more even between him and his more experienced or powerful enemies.

Well, thats all I have to say on those points. Use the challenge as you will.

* * *

**Recommended:**

Rating should range from T through M

Stories should be written mostly in the third person point of view (Highly Recommended!)

Use Harry Potter Wiki and Other Harry Potter Databases for research purposes.

**PM MathiasNightlord01 if you decide to take the Challenge or Post a story claiming to take the challenge somewhere in the summary.**


End file.
